


mess

by rydellon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Attacks, Getting Together, M/M, implied pining, it prob took them 5 years, its not heavily described but its there, lapslock, this gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rydellon/pseuds/rydellon
Summary: donghyuck says something stupid and it's up to him to fix it
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	mess

"too far, hyuck," jaemin murmured into donghyuck's ear as mark stormed away from their table of seven and out the restaurant. 

donghyuck himself was stuck in his chair, frozen in place, eyes still trained on the exit mark had taken. 

jeno slaps him on the back. 

"go after him," chenle suggests, and donghyuck splutters, violently shoving back his chair and starting to take a few steps before turning back. 

"wait, does this mean-" he gasps out before renjun shoves him. 

"go."

so donghyuck does, sprinting out of the restaurant and starting down the sidewalk before turning back and looking at mark, who was crouched outside the front door with his hands over his face. 

donghyuck didn't have to catch a peak at the redness and the tears flowing down mark's face to have ran over immidiatly, but he did anyway and crouched in front of mark. 

"can i touch you," he murmured, and mark's breathing caught before he shook his head violently and his breathing, which had slowed, picked up again. 

donghyuck cursed inside his head. 

"ok," he said, "i'm gonna take a step back now ok?"

he prepared himself to waddle awkwardly backwards in his crouched position, but mark shot out a hand and grabbed his jacket, stopping him, before dropping the material like it was fire. 

"ok," donghyuck said, "i'll stay right where i am."

mark took a big gasping breath. 

donghyuck coughed for a second before he started humming softly. a little song from his and mark's childhoods. the first one they had made together. 

slowly, mark's breathing calmed down. his face regained its natural colour. donghyuck's heart stopped feeling like it was gonna beat out of his chest. 

"sorry."

"it's my pleasure to help you, mark. anytime-"

"don't." mark cut him off. "you know now. don't pretend we can still be friends. not after how i reacted to-to what you said."

donghyuck was quiet for a second. 

"you're right. we can't keep being friends can we?" 

mark's breath hitched and another tear ran down his face. 

donghyuck felt his heart hitch its way up his throat. he cupped mark's face in his hands and wiped the tear away. 

"we're gonna be much, much more," he whispered, pressing his lips to mark's. 

mark gasped into the kiss and donghyuck pulled away, smiling. 

"oh."

"yeah oh," donghyuck said, a smile breaking out onto his face. 

a smile also broke out on mark's, chasing its way up his face until it seemed to consume his entire being and donghyuck along with it. 

"i really like you."

"i really like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> if ur wondering they were joking around n shit and somehow hyuck was prompted to say "it's not like you have a crush on me or anything" and mark in all his repressed gay glory went outside on the somehow empty street and had an anxiety attack. same.
> 
> [ **my twt** ](https://twitter.com/sunjaes)


End file.
